infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Police
The Police have been a recurring faction that helped Conduit Cole MacGrath in his exploits, provided he maintains a positive karma. Empire City The Empire City Police Department, or just ECPD (called the Empire Police Department (EPD) on the police stations), is the police force of Empire City in inFamous. It should be noted that the force is relatively un-organized and scattered around the city in small groups. Depending on Karma, the police may help or hinder the player in freeroam and missions. History Scattered all around Empire City, the Empire City Police have mostly disappeared, either in hiding or dead from the Reapers, Dust Men or First Sons. They can be found in missions triggered by Warren or random officers on the street. Also, the player can find out-numbered uniformed officers in shootouts all over the city. However the player will encounter more policemen patrolling the Empire City streets if the player chooses to rescue the police stations. The remaining officers are mainly fighting for survival, and do not care for most laws. (They can't enforce them anyway, no working radios, few manned prisons etc..) Most officers are only found patrolling in very public areas, like parks and police stations. The various gangs of Empire City are constantly trying to eliminate the cops, evident with many shootouts occurring, some in missions, some outside of them. The Police do provide security for some buildings, like the Hospital, most operaiting police stations, parks, and the Prison. Also, regardless of the players Karma, the officers of the Warren will fight with Cole during the Prison battle. As a final note, the police seem to have set up a semi-command area out of the prison, as the Warden seems to be the commander of the remaints of ECP and a very large force is present for the Prison battle. New Marais The New Marais Police Department, or simply NMPD, was a faction in New Marais. They were either an ally of Cole, or an enemy - depending on his Karmic Rank. History The NMPD was in a similar position as the Empire City Police Department in Empire City. The NMPD was protecting New Marais from the Corrupted, but they were quickly overrun and the Militia stepped in to fight the Corrupted. After the Militia caged up a majority of the cops, it seemed on 3 police officers were patrolling the streets of New Marais until Cole arrived. After Cole made New Marais a safer place, more and more police enforcement began patrolling the streets, aiding the people of New Marais and the Rebels. NMPD (and Rebels) were in another situation in Flood Town when Cole arrived as both the Corrupted (briefly) and Ice Gang were killing innocent civilians. With Cole's aid, The Police and Rebels drove the Corrupted and Ice Gang to a more manageable level and also later into Gas Works. In Cole's final encounter with the Beast, several police officers were seen trying to take down the devastating monster. In the final cutscene, several officers are seen helping Zeke carry the lifeless body of Cole to his funeral. Later, three police officers are seen attending Cole's funeral. Sources InFamous InFamous 2 Category:Factions Category:InFamous Factions Category:InFamous 2 Factions